Sweetness and Dreams
by TreesAndCheese
Summary: Their friendship will stand through out any challenge, be it misunderstandings,the divisions between heaven and hell themselves,or accepting secrets. A Series of drabbles:Sleep, The Trouble with Hallways,Snow, Kitty cat, Angel's Love, and Those Three Words


****Sleep****

He always had trouble falling asleep. It was too lonely. It was too dark. He, though he never admitted it to anyone, had a small fear of being alone in the dark. Actually it could be nearly crippling at times. It had only gotten worse over the centuries. He glanced down to the golden bundle sleeping peacefully in his arms. He never had to worry about it again. He had begun to lose hope until Matthew had walked in his life. Now he had is own little ray of sunshine that would always keep away the fear. So he slept.

**The Trouble With Hallways**

"I don't want to talk. You can't just explain this away. I _saw_ you with him." Matthew said. Then the bell rang. "I don't want to talk about this now, Cheater."

Before Ivan could say anything, the hallway flooded with people. Ivan miserably watched as Matthew easily slipped through.

Ivan growled, took out his iron pipe, and smashed it against the lockers. Everything was still for a moment before the hallway was magically cleared. Long strides closed the distance and he held him carefully from behind.

"Please, Matvey, just listen to me." He'd never been so happy about a nod.

**Snow**

They were taking their usual walk when the flakes started. Matthew let out a gasp of joy and ran off into the field were the snow had piled up earlier. He and Kumajirou chased each other around in the snow. Their laughs and shrieks of happiness echoed across the field. Ivan sat down on the nearest bench and watched with a small fond smile dancing across his lips, which he hid in his scarf. Amethyst eyes sparkled in happiness. He smiled more when Matthew asked him to join. Little puffs of white fell peacefully on the happy scene from above.

**Kitty Cat**

Ivan remembered the day he found out like it was yesterday. Matthew had been snoozing at his desk, the one always in the sun. The hat he _always_ wore was falling off slightly. Distantly the bell rang ending school, everyone filed out. Once everyone was gone he was overcome with curiously and pulled off the hat. Underneath was something shocking. Kitty ears blended in perfectly with blonde hair. Violet eyes opened to see Ivan holding his all-important hat.

"I-I-I can explain!" He said clutching his cat ears.

That was the day he found out his boyfriend was a cat demon.

**An Angel's Love**

Matthew inched closer to Ivan as they laid in the field. He carefully rested his head on Ivan chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I wish I had a heartbeat." Matthew murmured in the silence. No angel had one, or working lungs because of how high up they lived.

"I wish I could be warm like you." Ivan whispered back. It was so cold and dark in Hell. He embraced him gently and sighed happily as Matthew's wings wrapped around them both. Together they laid under the starry sky.

Their friendship was so rare, something cherished. The demon and angel together.

**Those Three Words**

Never had anyone said that to him. He never knew such simple words could have such a huge impact on him. They had never been spoke to him before. They were said by someone he had never even dared to dream would say it. Happiness unfurled in his heart like angel wings when he heard them. Such simple, beautiful words.

"Stay with me?" Matthew said quietly, the words dancing on the sound waves. Ivan smiled a true, honest smile.

"Anytime, comrade. You need but ask." Ivan said, Matthew laughed.

"I hope one day I won't even have to do that."

**hey! This is TreesAndCheese. **

**Aha. So this weekend I decided to challenge myself to make some drabbles. According to wiki they are supposed to be exactly one hundred words. Sot each has EXACTLY 100. It was surprisingly difficult.**

**I don not plan to continue any of theses besides possibly the angel one. But I'm going to finish a different oneshot before that. One I think the Giving In group might enjoy ;)**

**i liked the angel and the kitty ones the best! which was your favorite? let me know!**

**I'm working on the next Doll's Curse ( Matthew is a living doll that is forced to kill. He is then bought by Ivan. ~check it out) And Unspoken Words (it's important to hear even the things Matthew doesn't say.) chapters and their going well. **

**Reviews would be nice. Just tell me what you thought ^_^**

**Tons-o-luv**

**TreesAndCheese**


End file.
